To feel me
by tartar12345
Summary: Something strange happens to Sakuragi when he volunteers to watch over the gym by himself one night. Yaoi. *On Hiatus*


_Hey, How's it going? Just another fic I wanted to post on impulse...not beta-ed or looked thru twice at all ; & the story's probably one very unoriginal, though I personally haven't stumbled upon a similar plot fic yet from another author..._

_By the way, sorry about my earlier fic, Against Fate, that I left pending for 3 months. I was real busy with other stuff, and lots to organize. If I don't change my plot again, I'll try to show in the next few chapters or so that Rukawa's evil cousin in the future, who's managed to leave the hospital after he was beat up, has a lot to do with Aka's hatred, Kimura the psychic and somewhat with Sendoh. I'll try to get back to it ASAP;_

_Slam Dunk is not my property. It belongs to Takehiko Inoue._

I Want You to Feel Me

"I'd think that Rukawa'd cut down on his criticisms on Sakuragi's play, now that the boy's certainly beyond his novice stage." Ayako commented to the new captain, as they watched the freshmen and sophomores wrap up practice. "He could certainly save them for the new freshmen members."

Miyagi tried to keep his face and his tone as serious as he possibly could to impress his wavy-haired idol by acting as leader-like as possible. "Well, Aya-chan, you know that kid wants to win each and every game we encounter, and be extra positive that Hanamichi's clumsiness doesn't stand in the way."

Rukawa turned a calm look at the furious redhead, having just dunked his way through Sakuragi's defense. "Get your timing straightened out, do'aho...or else our opponents will be turning to you for easy points."

Fuming with embarrassment and anger, Sakuragi retorted. "Guess what, you stupid, ignorant kitsune...I'm now as old as you are, so you got no right to boss me round anymore!!"

"Like your age will make a difference to that infantile brain capacity, Do'aho..."

"What did you just say...!!!" _How dare that bastard fox taint my tensai reputation in front of those puny freshmen!!_

Fists flew and feet kicked ferociously, drawing up a huge cloud of dust. A pretty young sophomore manageress watched with sadness and disappointment in her eyes. "When are Rukawa-kun and Sakuragi-kun ever going to stop fighting? I really wish neither of them will ever get hurt..." Haruko murmured wistfully.

Groaning slightly to herself, "Here we go again..." Ayako strided toward the fighting pair with her ever so trustworthy paper fan, and whacked them out of their senses. "Just what kind of example are you two trying to put up in front of the new freshmen?! This time you're both dismissed from court early! Go change and sit in the corner!!"

The redhead's eyes widened with dismay, while Rukawa threw at her an annoyed glance. "What??! Dismissed?! But...but Ayako-san...!" he started, sounding like a little child petrified of being disciplined in front of his peers. A strong boot in his behind cut off his whining protest.

"You heard her, Hanamichi, we've had enough!! You too, Rukawa! Get your ass to the locker room right now!" As the two young men grudgingly made their way to the changing room, he yelled after them, "...and from now on, don't even set a foot on court till you settle your stupid arguments!!

Both boys undressed in sulking silence, keeping a fair distance from each other. Sakuragi swore and cursed under his breath as he roughly removed his jersey and shorts. "Stupid brute of a kitsune...always got nothing better to do than get me in trouble!" he intentionally muttered loud enough for his rival to hear. "Whatever you lay your finger on, it's always violent! No wonder your pathetic self got no friends, cause you don't even _know _how to pat someone on the back! Ya ha ha ha, you retarded fox!!" The redhead accused with mean satisfaction, clueless that he was really describing himself too.

Curious that there was no acidic retort, Sakuragi turned to face the raven head, and saw that he was gazing intently back at him with an unreadable expression. _Heh heh...the tensai's superior argument has finally rendered the sly fox speechless with shame!_

Turning away from the overly-smug redhead, Rukawa slung his bag on his shoulder and strolled out the door, but not before leaving an utterly baffling, "Stupid do'aho. You've just asked for it."

Sakuragi blinked, still staring at the doorway. "Hey, what...!" was all he could utter at Rukawa's back. The redhead was frozen with surprise and confusion with those strange words, and...there was a hint of delight in the pale raven head's monotonous voice...almost completely hidden, but there. _Should I go after that fox and shake out what the hell he'd been talking about?? Naaahhh...the tensai has too many other important plans on his agenda_ (like Pachinko and bullying the noodle shop owner for three bowls of yakisoba) _than to heed that stupid freak. _Sakuragi was about to sneak out-no way he'd humiliate his honorable self by sitting in the corner-when he heard a sweet female voice call his name.

"Sakuragi kun. I'm so sorry Miyagi sempai and Ayako sempai had you dismissed. You were doing real impressive today." There she was, the assistant manageress standing right outside the locker room patiently. Like a spell, the redhead's cheeks were flushed crimson.

"Ha ha ha...don't worry, Ryochin must have been too upset about Ayako ignoring him, and decided to take it out on the tensai. I understand completely." His female classmate giggled with him good-naturedly.

"Actually, Sakuragi kun...I need to ask from you a big favor."

"Eh? No problem at all, Haruko san!"

"We need the juniors to watch over the gym tonight along with the freshmen because of the theft that has been going on. I'm sure Rukawa kun had an emergency, seeing how readily he left today." She murmured, visible patches of red on her face.

_Hmph. So that's why that lazy fox left so hastily, so he could shirk his responsibilities for the team _(like he had just planned to do)_. All for the better, cause Haruko and everyone else will be sooo proud of the tensai. _"Ha ha ha, don't worry, Haruko san...the tensai is the ultimate protector, and will bash each and every intruder senseless right on the spot!"

Haruko beamed. "Thank you so much, Sakuragi kun, you're the most dependable person ever. I'm sure Rukawa kun feels the same way, too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To his team member's joy yet bewilderment, Sakuragi did not at all bully anyone into taking his place...but instead kicked out each and every one of his teammates out. "Are you really, really sure, Sakuragi? I feel uneasy about dumping my duty on you." Kuwata said rather incredulously.

"Nya ha ha ha...don't worry, the tensai is too generous to mind such things!" the red head replied rather smugly.

"But...no, I think I'll stay with you anyways. It just won't go with my conscience if I..."

Fierce brown eyes flashed with a deadly displeasure. "You know, the tensai's gonna treat _anyone _who sets foot in this gym tonight as an intruder, and that'll include you if you don't scat, runt! And know just how intruders should be punished....?" The redhead's eyes started glinting with a maniacal threat.

That worked, of course...with an eep, the curly-haired boy jumped and hastily scurried out of the gym.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six dragging hours had passed, each productively spent slam dunking, shooting, and perfecting his tensai song. Finally mentally drained from his work, he sprawled on the floor. "Sigh...it's so tough being the dedicated tensai I am, but finally I've fulfilled all my chores. I'm actually getting kinda bored (never of course occurred to him he could study for his math and literature exam for tomorrow)."

Turning to glance at the clock, _Oh shit...11:28 only?? I'm starting to feel kinda sleepy. Way past the tensai's bed time...but what if I fall asleep on the job?? Maybe it's better if I call Youhei and the gundan...NO! The tensai's gonna do this all by himself, he's a tensai after all! _Thirty minutes later, Sakuragi started nodding off, but fortunately managed to bash himself back into consciousness. "Grrr...this won't work! Come and show yourself _now, _you stupid, stupid intruder, so I could tie you up _and _get some precious rest!" He hollered in frustration.

Still gritting his teeth in annoyance and contemplating what to do, the redhead sat still for a minute or so, until his voice stopped echoing in the empty gym. Then it was so completely silent that he heard the hand of the clock squeak to 12, indicating it was midnight. Suddenly out of nowhere, he felt something blow at his ear...it was very warm and almost moist. Startled, the redhead turned around, but saw nothing. The windows were shut tight. _Huh? Must be part of the tensai's rich imagination. _"Hey, wait a second! I'll go outside and look for the thief BEFORE he comes to rob the gym! Ha ha ha, you are a true genius, indeed, Sakuragi!" He proclaimed loudly, and made eager strides to the gym door. He yanked at the latch, but it would not budge. "Hey, what the...?" Grunting, he pulled and pushed with all his might, but the doors seemed fixed like concrete walls. Huffing and puffing, "What the hell's your problem, you goddamn crappy door?!!!?" Out of frantic exasperation, Sakuragi raised a fist to break open the door, but it was suddenly trapped in midair...someone, or something invisible and very, very strong, much stronger than him, had grabbed it and was not letting go.

In total shock for a minute or two, Sakuragi tried to piece together what was happening, then a whispering voice right in his ear, so low that it was indistinct but the words were very audible, "..._gonna make you mine...possess you...make you feel me..._"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrggggghhhhhhhh!!" He tried to jerk himself free, but another arm had wrapped itself around his body, trapping him completely and causing him to lose his footing. The invisible thing had followed him to the floor, tightly wound around his body as it rolled around. "No, noooo....!!! Get the hell away from me, you evil spirit!! HELLPPP!!!"

Amidst his own screaming, the redhead vaguely heard a low, indistinguishable crooning right beside his ear, as if the something was trying to lull down his frenzied fear. That's right...there were very, very few things in the world that could scare the living daylights out of the bravest tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi, and unfortunately at this moment, supernatural entities were one of them. As the redhead was still struggling with fright, the "evil spirit" had crept an invisible hand down and wormed under his pants and briefs. Moments later, his struggles ceased completely as gentle, manipulative fingers were causing a flood of overwhelming sensations that washed away the fear entirely and sweeping his entire being into a state of passionate oblivion and wonder...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rise and shine, Hanamichi...you're gonna sleep through practice." The redhead heard a familiar voice say.

"Mmmmm....." Sakuragi muttered, rubbing his eyes. He raised an eyelid, and realized he was sleeping on the gym floor. The team captain was squatting over him with a proud look on his face. As the redhead sat up, he grunted slightly with strange pains and sores all over his body...just what happened?? All he could vaguely remember that someone, or something had took him into a foreign realm of ecstasy...like it was a dream. Then he realized that the team was standing around him with a congratulatory smile.

Haruko came forward and placed a hand on his arm. "I _knew _you would succeed, Sakuragi kun! You're always the most reliable person ever!"

"Eh...?" Sakuragi was still scratching his shaven red head in confusion, when Miyagi gave him a hard slap on the back.

"Yo, you're scaring us with all that modesty, Hanamichi...that was really something, knocking out the campus thief and leaving him tied up in the gym for the senseis. Hamasaki Yuta's gonna be suspended first thing tomorrow morning."

"Huh. Maybe he's so modest because he was sleepwalking or something when he'd captured the kid...or else threatened someone into doing it for him." Mitsui snorted.

"What did you say Micchy?!!" Sakuragi shot to his feet, and winced inwardly as a painful sore shot from a strange spot from his body. "How dare you doubt validity the great tensai's deed!! Of course I remember how I, uh, pounced on the guy and whacked him to sleep! Da ha ha ha!!" the redhead tried to keep out as much of the certainty as he could from his voice. _Did I really fight the intruder when I was sleeping?? Is that why I hurt all over? But...the dream was totally something else. Can't really remember anything, but only that it felt so REAL...and so...so..._

"See, you're blushing all over! That's a sure sign you're lying through your damn teeth!"

"Grrr...say that again, and _you're _not gonna have any teeth to lie through, you stupid scarface!!" The redhead was trying to lung towards his elder while his teammates were desperately trying to hold him back.

"Hey, that's enough. You're the hero for today, Sakuragi, but we really need to get back into practice." Ayako quickly dispersed the crowd around the redhead.

"A do'aho will always be a do'aho." Rukawa sighed, earning him a glare from the fuming Sakuragi.

"Hmph. You're just too jealous that I saved the gym from robbery. Who told _you _to run off shirking your responsibility, eh, miserable fox?!" he announced, joyful for the opportunity to criticize the raven head.

To his surprise, Rukawa did not retort nor turn away, but instead walked towards the redhead to brush past him. He stopped briefly beside the redhead and whispered, "You did ask for it, do'aho." The pale boy's face was straight and icy as ever, but the naïve and somewhat dense Sakuragi could strangely detect a suppressed smirk in his voice. Eyes widening, the redhead was temporarily rooted in place...and shivering slightly; from what he could not tell. Sakuragi tried to speak, but no words came out. His rival's four words seemly threw his whole mind into a terrified confusion...mixed in was an unexplainable yet intensely sweet hunger.

_I know the fic kinda sucks and make little sense...I'm completely handicapped when it comes to writing sensual stuff of any sort, to name just one out of a lot of flaws. But still, pls R&R! _


End file.
